Bechloe Pregnancy One-Shots collection
by Margarita19291
Summary: A collection of Bechloe pregnancy one-shots that I get requested. Send in prompts!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! I hope you all enjoy this pure fluff one shot. Prompt: One of them is super pregnant and unable to do a lot, making them frustrated but the other person loves helping them out.**

 _ **Flashback**_

" _If it doesn't work, we can't lose hope, remember..?" Beca said as she squeezed her wife of 4 years hand. She had known the older woman all throughout college and now through 4 years of marriage. It wasn't too difficult anymore to tell when the redhead looked nervous. The couple had now been through 2 rounds of IVF, unsuccessfully. This never stopped the couple from trying. One day, they would have the family they have dreamt of for years._

… _.._

 _Beca woke suddenly to the sound of her wife rushing out of bed. Panicking, she quickly sat up to see what the problem was.  
"Chlo!" Beca yelled out and her wife who was running into the bathroom. After hearing no response, she got up from their bed, rubbing her eyes while walking to the bathroom. In front of her was her wife on her knees, throwing up. "Dude! Wha-are you okay?" the brunette gasped while rushing to pull Chloe's hair out of the way. "Is it from what we ate last night? I don't feel sick but still what if it ma-"Beca tried to get out, just to be interrupted by the redheads soothing voice, even after just throwing up. Chloe shifted to turn around and grabbed her wife's hands. _

" _Becs, I think it's from the IVF treatment." She said with a small smile. The couple just stared at each other until it was interrupted by Beca wiping a tear from her pajama sleeve._

" _You think?" the brunette squeaked out._

… _.._

It was _definitely_ what Chloe thought. She was lying down on the couch, 8 months pregnant if that wasn't proof enough.

It was getting closer to Christmas each day that passed. Beca had done most of the decorating in the house, besides the table decorations. Those were the _only ones_ that Beca allowed Chloe to do. The brunette was putting ornaments on the top of the tree until she turned around and was greeted by the sight of her wife struggling to get up from the couch. Instantly, she rushed down from the ladder to help her up.

"Chlo, the doctor told us that you should be taking it easy these last few weeks. Why don't you lie back down?" Beca stated sternly.

"Stacie told us her doctor informed her not to have sex for weeks and she did so, I don't see anything wrong with her." Chloe said knowingly.

"Refraining from sexual activity advice and pregnancy advice is very different Chlo, and you know it." Beca tried to say with more determination.

"My feet and ankles are too swollen to have this argument." The redhead said while rolling her eyes and plopping back down on the couch. Beca silently thanked the higher powers for this, as arguing with her wife's pregnancy hormones is impossible.

After successfully getting her wife back on the couch, Beca pulled on the couch lever, lifting the foot rest up. Kissing her head, she walked back over to the Christmas tree.

…..

After an hour of getting the tree decorated, the couple decided it finally looked presentable. After all the decorating was over, Beca sat next to Chloe on the couch and picked up her feet and started rubbing the swollen areas. Beca didn't even care that she was stuck watching the typical predictable ending Christmas movie that was on. After about 20 minutes, Chloe pushed the foot rest down and tried standing.

"Whoa, what do you think you're doing?" Beca laughed cautiously. She was met with a glare from the other woman.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Its dinner time. I'm being your _dream wife_ and making dinner." Chloe stated with a roll of her eyes.

"You can be my _dream wife_ and lie back down." Beca said slowly. She knew how annoyed and frustrated Chloe must have felt. She went from being the independent one to now having to be the one to rely on someone else. She was a natural leader, proof from the Barden Bella's, and now she had no power. After being stared at for almost a minute, Beca knew she lost the battle. She knew the second she looked into those blue eyes of hers.

"Okay! Fine. But I'm _helping_ make dinner." The brunette said while hopping off the coach to help her wife up. The couple decided on making spaghetti. Knowing Chloe like the back of her hand, Beca turned on music to cook to. As soon as the switch to the radio turned on, it was as if a switch turned on as well in the redhead. Grabbing the spatula she was using for the meat, Chloe began singing into it and dancing as well. Beca sat on the counter watching the show in front of her. It was her favorite show, _and all hers._ She didn't expect her favorite sight to see would be her _**wife**_ **,** 8 months pregnant, singing and dancing in the kitchen to whatever pop hit was out. It's funny how life surprises you like that. _God is she in love with her_ , Beca thought.

The thoughts were quickly swept away as Chloe dropped the spatula and was now crying. Leaping down quickly, Beca grabbed it and tossed it in the sink and turned to her wife. "Chlo? What's wrong?" Beca said shocked.

"It's just- I'm so helpless! I can't even cook stupid dinner because I can't even reach something on the ground. You're always having to help me and it's so unfair to you an-"Chloe said between sobs.

Using her fingers, Beca pulled Chloe's chin up to meet her eyes. " _Listen_. It's not an inconvenience. It's not unfair. I l _ove_ helping you, I _love_ you, and I _love_ our beautiful baby you are carrying for _us._ " Beca said while putting the hand that was under Chloe's chin to now meet her very large bump. Nodding her head, Chloe knew she was just freaking out. She could never understand what she did to deserve someone as wonderful as Beca.

"Let's finish dinner okay?" Beca said soothingly.

…..

After finishing dinner, the couple was now on the couch with Chloe's head in her wife's lap while she played with her red curls. "I'm sorry for everything earlier..." Chloe said in a whisper.

"Chlo, don't ever apologize for anything. You're allowed to be irrational in these months. As long as you don't keep this up after this pregnancy..." Beca smirked. Chloe turned from being on her side to now on her back, to look up at the brunette and to smack her arm.

"Hey!" Beca squealed. The two continued laughing for awhile until Beca leaned down to plant a kiss on her wife's lips. During the kiss, Beca placed her hand on Chloe's large bump and smiled, breaking the kiss.

"Thank you Chloe, for everything you do for all of us. We love you." Beca said peacefully while stroking her wife's cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone requested pregnant Beca so here you go! This one does not relate to the first chapter.**

No one expected Beca to be pregnant. _The_ Beca Mitchell. _**Pregnant.**_ To be completely honest, it wasn't the couple's first choice. Beca complained too much about how she's too tiny to be pregnant and how Chloe just had that _maternal_ look down. No one also expected the doctors visit to go this way either.

Flashback…..

"Girls! So great to see you again. I'm glad you decided to stick through with more rounds. Remember, it's not always successful the first time. Don't ever feel like you're to blame? Got it?" The doctor explained to the two eager fellow bella's. What she _didn't_ know, was that the couple has been through this with each other countless times. They've already talked about no ones to blame and to always keep hope. Chloe was always optimistic like that.

That same optimism was a little crushed when weeks later they had a call to come back in. A call wasn't necessarily bad, so Chloe didn't lose hope. Maybe it's to schedule the next OB appointment, _right?_

Unfortunately, not.

"You're saying I can't ever carry kids…?" Chloe trailed off.

"That's how it looks right now. There are always other options. Surrogacy, adoption, more tes-"The doctor tried explaining, only to be cut off by Beca.

"Stop! I'm carrying our child then. Those options are all very good, but this is what we want." Beca demanded while grabbing Chloe's hand and holding it tight. To be honest, she was _terrified._ Pregnancy was something Beca never really thought about. One thing she would never do is deny Chloe a child. She would always step in and help when she was able to.

…

"Chlo! Please oh please! I promise I won't ask anymore if you do it just this one time." Beca whined.

"Becs! That's what you said the last two times. You should really cut back on the watermelon with peanut butter. It's very odd..." Chloe giggled out. To Chloe, Beca's cravings have been completely hilarious to her. She was only five months pregnant and having strange cravings. The latest one, _Watermelon with_ _ **peanut butter.**_

The brunette let out a dramatic groan as she stood by the door with her hand on her swollen belly that she swears gets bigger every day.

"Fine. But this is the last time! People just give me odd looks in the checkout line." Chloe giggled.

"That's what self checkout is for." Beca implied while leaning forward to kiss her wife.

"Shut up." Chloe smiled into the kiss. She then bent down and put her hands on Beca's bump and whispered, "I love you little bean, I'll be back soon." This always made Beca's heart skip a beat. The way she talked to their baby. But _especially_ for getting her the cravings she wants.

About thirty minutes later, Chloe returned home. When she entered, she saw Beca in the reclined couch with large headphones wrapped around her bump. This was Chloe's favorite sight. At first, she was nervous as to how Beca would respond to being pregnant. Watching Beca interact with the baby and embrace her pregnancy really brought a smile to her face.

"Are you ever going to give our baby a break from listening to David Guetta?" Chloe asked.

"Oh shut up. Did you get my food?" Beca asked while turning her head around, letting a smile take over her face when she saw the food in her wife's hand.

"You bet. I got the cut up watermelon this time. I remember you saying how it's easier to dip in the peanut butter." Chloe said with a look of disgust. Chloe ran over to her wife who was holding her arms out, either for the food of her wife. Chloe was surprised when she got swept over Beca on the couch. She would never get tired of this. _This was all hers._ Not wasting anytime, Beca took the lid off the watermelon and starting dipping it in the peanut butter, eating away. Chloe had moved to lie on Beca's lap, despite the bump in her way. She turned her head and removed the headphones, deciding to talk to the baby instead. Putting her hand on the bump, she began to tell her story.

"Dude!" Beca yelled while shifting a little.

"Wait, was tha-what?!" Chloe exclaimed while sitting up, keeping her hands on her wife's belly. A few seconds later, they both felt the movement again.

"She's kicking! Like freaking crazy!" Beca said with a gasp.

"Becs! This is totes amazing!" Chloe squealed. The couple had been waiting awhile to feel the first movements. Since this was her first pregnancy, she wasn't surprised that it took about five months. They were starting to get impatient.

"I guess she likes watermelon and peanut butter more then you thought." Beca smirked. Chloe then playfully smacked her arm laughing.

…..

It was now night time. After the two had their shower, _together_ , they put on pajamas and decided to go to bed. Tomorrow was the five month checkup appointment, which meant they needed extra sleep the night before.

This had become the new routine. Chloe would have Beca sit up in bed, with her shirt lifted to expose the bump. Chloe would then lay her head down next to Beca's bump and read their baby a story. At first it seemed silly to the brunette, but now she finds it endearing. This pregnancy wouldn't have been possible without Chloe.

"I'll love you for always, Ill like you for always, as long as I'm living, my baby you'll be." Chloe ended while sitting up and placing her hands over the bump. As soon as she was about to let go, she felt the same movements as before.

"She's kicking again!" Chloe squealed.

"Oh trust me, I'm aware. I think she really likes your voice." Beca said while shifting. She was still trying to get used to this new feeling of fluttering within her. Chloe sat there with her hands on her belly until the movements stopped. Crawling next to wife in bed, they both went under the covers to rest. Chloe hugged Beca from behind in bed, kissing her neck.

"Thank you Beca for giving us this gift. Thank you for giving her a comfortable home for a few months." Chloe explained. As much as it hurt her to get the news of being unable to carry kids, she was enjoying seeing Beca embrace her pregnancy and getting to help her through it. Turning around, Beca placed a soft, delicate kiss to the redhead's lips, giving her an answer back without having to speak. Words were never really her _thing_. The couple stayed like this for awhile, until Chloe saw the brunettes eyes slip close. Smiling, she kissed her cheek and turned back around, happy that this is _**exactly**_ where her life was at in this moment.


End file.
